Blood Fear
by BlackFox12
Summary: Something is making the Prowlers act more aggressive, even the ones who are normally peaceful. In trying to find the source behind it, Molly and Jack end up facing their biggest challenge yet
1. Prologue

**Blood Fear**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Prowlers series and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Something is making the Prowlers act more aggressive, even the ones who are normally peaceful. In trying to find the source behind it, Molly and Jack end up facing their biggest challenge yet

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for the Prowlers series; strong violence; some sexual references; original characters; possible swearing

**Author's Note:** This is version three of my Prowlers story. If you know the original version(s), you'll probably recognise the character Shaia - but there isn't any background information you need to understand this fic. Also, this fic is a probable AU - since Winter likely dies in the fourth book, but he doesn't in this.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Winter was only dimly aware of the battle going on around him. He gasped, panting and fighting for each painful breath. He couldn't move; couldn't even lift his head to see if anyone was close by. His vision was obscured by a red haze; and he could feel his life slipping away with every passing moment.

It shouldn't end like this...

"You should have stayed on the middle ground," a Prowler he didn't recognise growled. "Now, I get to kill you."

Winter braced himself for the blow, but it never came; though he felt something warm and wet splash his skin as the Prowler whined. His senses told him it was blood. Had Jasmine come back to finish him off, then? He tried to get up - to at least try and defend himself - but then realised that it wasn't Jasmine. He scented a spicy perfume which nearly masked the wild, feral smell all Prowlers had.

"Stay still," a female voice crooned. "With accelerated healing, your wounds will eventually close - provided you can stay alive.

Winter cried out as he felt pressure on his wounds. Blindly, he lashed out - and heard a sharp intake of breath. But the pressure didn't ease. Though he was in pain, he thought he recognised the Prowler's scent - but he couldn't force his eyes open to confirm what he suspected.

"Don't die on me... Please don't die on me, Winter..."

He was sure of it now. He struggled to say her name; to say the name of the Prowler he had mated with. "S..." But he couldn't manage more than the first letter before the pain of his wounds chased him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Molly paused as she noticed that the nurse was in deep conversation with a slender blonde woman. She was about to turn back and sit with Jack, Courtney, Bill, and Olivia; but the nurse's words gave her pause.

"I told you that it would cause problems if you stayed around him. It was foolish of you to keep close. Now look what you've done to him. He doesn't need the problems you would bring him."

The woman looked downcast. "I suppose you're right." She then noticed Molly and gave her a brief smile. "I'm done now."

Were those teeth just a little too sharp? Was that a gleam she saw in the woman's eyes? Molly shook her head, trying to shake thoughts of Prowlers away. Of course, that was difficult to do, since she was about to ask after a Prowler. She watched the woman's smile fade and a sad look come over her face, and mentally scolded herself. Obviously, the woman was there for the same kind of reason she was.

"How's Winter doing?" Molly asked the nurse.

"He's still in surgery," she answered. "We'll let you know as soon as there's any change." She turned and walked away.

Molly looked at the other woman. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she said, trying to sound encouraging - despite not knowing the situation.

"Thank you."

As the woman swept past her, a faintly spicy smell hit Molly's nose.


	2. Chapter One

**Blood Fear**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything from the Prowlers series and I'm not making any money from this fic. The character Shaia belongs to me

**Summary:** Something is making the Prowlers act more aggressive, even the ones who are normally peaceful. In trying to find the source behind it, Molly and Jack end up facing their biggest challenge yet

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for the Prowlers series; strong violence; some sexual references; original characters; possible swearing; breaking of the fourth wall as part of a character's insanity process

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who have read this story so far, even if you haven't actually reviewed. I hope this is as enjoyable as the Prologue.

* * *

Courtney studied the computer screen with a slight frown, unable to get rid of her uneasy feeling. It was so unlike everything she knew, it was difficult to even take in what she was seeing.

She was looking at the photo of a Prowler tearing into one of its victims. The picture wasn't even blurry. She'd heard of hiding in plain sight, but this? This was different... It was like the Prowlers were going out of their way to be found. Even Jasmine had made more of an effort to keep hidden.

She'd like to see the police cover _this_ up - but that was what they did. It was what they'd always done. In the time since learning of mankind's predator, she'd also seen people's ability to explain away anything even remotely out of the ordinary.

But people would see, and some would wonder. And most people - most _humans_ - weren't going to differentiate between the killers and the Prowlers who were the good guys. This would harm Winter... Olivia... Bill; not to mention make things difficult for Molly and Jack. Jack, her little brother who had built a reputation for himself among the Prowlers. It was good to know that the monsters could feel fear.

Courtney printed off the picture and then stood up, using her cane to help herself balance. For a brief moment, she hesitated over waking up her little brother. But this was something that he needed to know. For that matter, she had to get word to Bill about it.

As she walked out of her room, Courtney cast a glance at her clock, sighing when she saw how late it was. She wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, but it looked like the pub was going to be shorthanded again the next day. Still, it was infinitely better than being overrun by Prowlers, or people trying to find them.

Courtney didn't bother knocking on Jack's door. She simply pushed it open and stepped inside, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could make out her little brother sprawled out on the bed and smiled to herself - though it was bittersweet. Jack looked so innocent when he was sleeping. It was a shame that she had to wake him up.

But there was no other choice.

"Hey, Jack. Wake up." Courtney put her hand on her brother's shoulder and shook him lightly. "We've got trouble."

Jack stirred, his eyes opening. He blinked up at Courtney a few times, then sat up. "What is it?" he asked.

Without a word, Courtney showed him the printout.

Jack looked at the photo with a frown. Then, he glanced up at his sister. "Have you called Bill yet? He might be able to tell us if there's a reason for the Prowlers drawing attention to themselves." He looked really wide awake now, as if it was morning and he hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night.

"Not yet," Courtney answered. "Can you get any information from Artie?" Since she knew that the ghost of Jack's best friend was still hanging around, almost like a 'guardian angel' for them. She sometimes wondered if Artie had seen their mother – but was almost afraid of the answer, so she didn't ask.

Jack glanced at the corner of the room, and Courtney saw the fond look on her brother's face which always appeared whenever Artie was there. "What do you think, Artie?" he asked.

* * *

Artie had been standing in the corner of the room, listening. When Jack spoke to him, the ghost drifted over and looked at the photo. He could see why Courtney was worried. The photo was clear proof of the existence of Prowlers. It would be extremely difficult for anyone to explain away the existence of mankind's predator.

"_I don't know what to tell you, bro,"_ Artie replied. _"The Prowlers we've met have all been obsessed with secrecy, even killing to keep their existence hidden. This doesn't make any sense."_ He studied the photo, unable to help a slight shudder at the brutality of the attack. And as he looked at the picture, he remembered something he'd found out while looking around. _"There might be someone who could help."_

"Artie might have an idea," Jack said to his sister. He nodded to Artie. "Who are you talking about?"

"_I found out that there have been a few people born of a mating between Prowlers and humans,"_ Artia answered. _"Most of them try to fit in with society... But there are two of them – twins – who own a nightclub. I've been going there a few times – but not so much recently. Unless something's changed drastically, they're very reliable. When they give their word, they keep it."_ The ghost paused, then continued, almost wryly, _"They have honour, strange as it seems."_

Jack frowned slightly, wondering if that really meant anything. There were a few Prowlers he trusted – but in his experience, most of them would break their word the moment it suited them. Would halfbreeds be any different? And he didn't think Prowlers could breed with humans... How many people were running around with Prowler blood inside of them? Jack suspected not too many. With a few exceptions, most Prowlers barely tolerated humans.

"What's with that look on your face, Jack?"

"One moment." Jack turned his attention back to Artie. "Can you show me where the nightclub is?"

Artie nodded slightly. _"I'll lead the way, bro."_

"Thanks." Jack glanced at Courtney. "Looks like we're taking a little trip. Do you want to go and wake up Molly?" He half-considered asking her to contact Bill as well – but decided against it. He wouldn't go into the nightclub alone; but he could always ask Olivia. He supposed Winter was recovered enough – and would be willing enough – to go with them; but the Prowler was still recovering from the fight with Jasmine.

Jack wasn't willing to risk putting Winter in danger so soon after the battle.

* * *

Jack reflected that it was a good thing that Molly was on holiday from college, as he, Olivia, and Molly walked into the nightclub, as per Artie's directions. Even though Olivia had fought by his side before, Jack still wasn't sure how much he could trust her. If he didn't think it was so important for Courtney to be protected, he would have asked Bill to come along.

But if it was a choice of who was best to protect Courtney, Jack would choose Bill every time. He wasn't sure if he approved of their relationship or not, but it was true that Bill cared deeply about his sister. Any fool could see that.

And maybe that was just what Courtney needed...

Olivia glanced briefly at the door of the nightclub. "Are we going to go in, or just hang around out here doing nothing?"

"We're going in," Jack answered with far more confidence than he felt. After a moment, he felt Molly slip her hand into his and squeeze lightly. He smiled at her and then – after taking a deep breath – pushed open the door and stepped into the nightclub.

It was crowded in there. Jack wasn't sure at first whether everyone was a Prowler or not, but most of the people turned to glance in his direction and snarled, momentarily letting the human facade slip. Jack didn't let on that he was scared, and stared back boldly. He was a little relieved, though, when Olivia stepped in front of him and Molly, nudging them back behind her. Even if she was only protecting them for the sake of her uncle, it made Jack feel better.

"What are you doing here?"

"_That's Aaron, the male twin,"_ Artie explained of the man who had stopped in front of them. _"You'd better talk quickly. It's possible he may see this as breaking sanctuary."_

Jack nodded slightly, and stepped up to Olivia's side, not taking his eyes off of Aaron. "I was told that you might be able to help us." He glanced briefly round at the rest of them, but focused his attention mainly on Aaron, trusting Olivia to take care of any threats from elsewhere. "I've found that there are Prowlers drawing attention to themselves. They're killing – in plain sight. There are photos. It won't be long before people start to believe – and then what good will your sanctuary be?" As he spoke, Jack held the printout out to Aaron.

A brief ripple went through the crowd, as the Prowlers looked ready to burst out. Aaron held his hand up as he studied the photo. "What do you expect me to do about it?" he asked finally.

"I was wondering if there's anything you can tell me. I think there must be a reason behind this – but I don't know enough about it yet. This affects all of you. If people know you exist, _none_ of you will be safe."

Aaron glanced briefly at the rest of the Prowlers, and then seemed to come to some kind of decision. He made a sharp gesture, and the crowd parted – albeit reluctantly. "Follow me," he said shortly, starting towards a set of stairs.

Not quite sure what to make of it, Jack glanced at Olivia, who shrugged slightly. He then looked at Molly, who said, "We don't really have many other options. Not if we want to avert a full-scale war."

"Right," Jack muttered, quite hesitant about passing into the midst of the Prowlers. But they were outnumbered. If the Prowlers wanted them dead, they would have attacked by now. Still, Jack didn't dare take his attention away from them as he followed Aaron up the stairs. This seemed to be an uneasy truce. One wrong move could result in them being attacked. Jack wouldn't relax until they left the nightclub.

At the top of the stairs, there was a door. Aaron didn't even look back over his shoulder as he pushed open the door and held it open for the others. His face was expressionless as he headed to the second door out of three new ones. Once again, Olivia edged in front of Jack. He appreciated it, but hoped that the time here would end peacefully.

Jack took a slight step back as Aaron opened the new door. Inside, the room had no furniture. Cowering in the far corner was a woman with long blonde hair shielding her face from view. She didn't move as Aaron entered the room. Jack glanced questioningly at Olivia, but didn't say anything.

"She's a Prowler," Olivia said shortly.

"_That's Shaia."_ As he identified the woman, Artie moved closer to her. _"Aaron's twin sister. But I've never seen her like this. Normally, she's so full of energy that she can hardly ever keep still."_

"Kind of like you, Artie," Jack muttered, ignoring the odd look he got from Aaron.

"Jack... Jack the giant-killer," the woman whispered, still keeping her head down. "You should take a photo, Aaron. Shake his hand. Write on the board that Jack – the infamous killer – was here." Her tone had an odd sing-song quality to it. She laughed softly and slowly stood up, but didn't move any closer.

Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at Shaia's laugh. He'd never met an insane person before, but he had no doubt that Shaia was one. Shouldn't she be in a psychiatric hospital? Then again, how could doctors deal with an insane Prowler-human halfbreed? Still, Jack wasn't struck with the urge to get away. He wasn't sure why. Maybe his instincts – which were relatively good – were playing up.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Shaia was looking around now. "Watching what we're doing... as entertainment. Can't you see them?" She looked at Aaron. "Why did you bring humans and a ghost here, Aaron?"

A ghost? Jack glanced sharply at Artie, who merely shrugged. He was aware of Molly coming to stand next to him, and reached out to stop her; but she shrugged his hand off as she stared at Shaia. "I know you..."


End file.
